The Young and Restless
by Nicole-Dilona
Summary: Charlie, Veruca, Mike, Violet and Augustus. Five students, different personalities, different backgrounds, all meet one morning for a detention supervised by a new teacher, a Mr. Wonka. Pairings should be obvious.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure who owns Charlie and the Chocolate Factory but it's not me so there ya go.**

**A/N: I watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the other day and remembered this little diddy I wrote a few years back. I'm not sure if I'll continue it (possibly, I suppose) but I didn't want it to just go to waste. Also this is for anyone who gets sick of the same old storyline that seems rampant in this fandom. (You know what I mean) So here it is, hope you enjoy.**

Northbrook High School had cliques, like every other school. The Jocks, the Preps, the Emo/Punk/Goth group, the Bullies, the Drama Freaks, the Nerds, the Druggies, and normal people. But, when you think about it, normal people were just lighter shades of all the groups above.

Junior, Charlie Bucket pondered this as he sat at the nerd table. Charlie didn't especially belong there (he was no smarter that your average kid), but he had learned the hard way that there was safety in numbers.

"Hey Charlie. _Charlie._ CHARLIE," a voice yelled right next to Charlie's ear, causing him to snap out of his ponderings.

"Yes, Judith," he answered politely to the wild-eyed frizzy haired girl.

"Charlie I was wondering if you knew if Mrs. Wielder asks her students to convert the percentages to decimals or if she wants them to stay."

He glanced over and saw that Judith was working on a math homework assignment.

"But you're in my class," Charlie said, confused, "And we have Mr. Millstein, not Mrs. Wilder." The boy then caught sight of the name at the top of the paper.

Veruca Salt.

"Judith, why are you doing Veruca's homework? I thought we agreed you'd tell no next time," Charlie asked in a disgusted tone.

Emma Birch went wide-eyed and squeaked out, "Charlie you don't _understand_! Veruca's a terror, no girl could say no to her. She's the female version of Mike TeaVee. Don't tell me you wouldn't do Mike's homework if he told you to."

"Mike's top of our class, why would he want me to do his homework? And Veruca couldn't _possibly_ be as bad as him."

Charlie snuck a peek over at the popular girl table. There was Veruca, giggling at something as usual. Looking quite gorgeous as she did so he might add.

"Oh, Veruca's as bad as Mike, Charlie," Daniel Call said in his nasal voice, "Once I dropped my books in front of her in the hallway and while I was picking them up she walked right over my hands with her three inch stilettos."

Charlie winced along with everyone on the table. Maybe Veruca was that bad.

"Are you going to eet zat," Augustus Gloop voice suddenly silenced the Nerd table. (**A/N: That was my attempt at a German accent. Please forgive me.)**

Augustus Gloop was the surrounded by some of the other prominent Northbrook jocks. Augustus was the star line-men on the football team. All he had to do was throw himself to whoever was in front of him and he could take down half the line.

Sadly, Charlie saw that Augustus was pointing at Charlie's Fritos. The bag of chips was sitting nexto to his usual half-frozen carton of milk and bland ham and cheese sandwich. Charlie had found fifty-cents that day on his way to school so the Fritos were a bonus.

"Uh," Charlie struggled to think up an excuse to keep the lump away from his chips but he didn't need to. Augustus snatched the chips and began stuffing his face as he walked out of the cafeteria with the rest of the jocks.

"Hey Bucket," the voice sent a chill down Charlie's spine even if he hadn't seen who spoke.

He knew it was the previously mentioned Mike TeaVee, teen genius and bully. The boy was ridiculously smart but had an unfortunate love for violence. He nurtured this love on his extensive collection of graphic video games and by picking on anyone he felt like. Charlie happened to be one of his favorite victims for reasons unknown, but that's just the way things were.

Mike came into Charlie's vision and studied Charlie's lunch tray.

"One of my buddies said he saw you with some chips Bucket," Mike said while casually glancing at the other nerds, who were too afraid to move an inch, "Where'd those come from? Did your daddy get a raise."

A couple of Mike's minions snickered. They watched eagerly as Mike moved closer to Charlie's tray, pretending to be confused.

"Where are the chips Bucket?"

"Er…," Charlie trailed off, just as terrified as the rest of the nerds.

"Wait a minute," Mike scratched his head, "were those chips I saw Gloop stuffing his face with _your_ chips."

Not knowing what else to do, Charlie nodded.

"Bucket, why didn't you explain to him that _your_ lunch is _my_ lunch."

Charlie didn't answer.

"Bucket, Bucket, Bucket do you realize that his had deprived me of some of my daily nourishment. Thirteen percent of the world doesn't get enough food a day, are you trying to add me to that thirteen percent?"

Charlie numbly shook his head.

"Well," Mike drew back, "You know what? I'm gonna do a good thing here, because today I don't want _you_ to be part of that thirteen percent. You can keep your lunch Bucket."

Charlie's eyes bulged in surprise.

"In fact…," Mike took a hold of the Charlie's milk carton and opened it, "I think I might even help you get some nourishment." Mike lifted the milk carton above Charlie's head. "'Cause I have to ask Bucket, Got Milk?"

Screwing his eyes shut tight Charlie waited for the cold milk to be dumped on his head.

"Hold it TeaVee!"

The voice sliced through Charlie's tension. He knew that voice, the entire student body new that voice. After all, she was Junior class president. And martial arts extraordinaire. And a drill team member. And, most importantly, the reigning gum-chewing champion. Just to mention a few anyway.

He opened his eyes and saw Violet Beauregard standing in front of the Nerd table (something that rarely happened, unless she was campaigning) snapping her gum angrily as she glared at Mike.

"This doesn't concern you Beauregard," Mike snarled.

Charlie knew he was safe for a few minutes. He also knew Violet wasn't doing this for him; she was doing this for excuse to get in yet another argument with Mike.

"If you're picking on an innocent member of the student body then it _is_ my concern," Violet flipped her shoulder length blond hair out of her eyes.

"What, you got the hots for him," Mike sneered. It didn't, however, escape Charlie's notice that Mike gave him a quick survey. Probably to see if there was any chance Violet _could_ be interested in him. Which there wasn't. And thank God for that, Charlie thought, or else Mike's harassment of him would escalate to an unbearable level.

The two continued bickering and Charlie tried to figure a way to escape. While he was looking his gaze accidentally landed on Veruca Salt, Violet's best frienemy. Her hair was softly curled and she was watching the scene with a small smirk on her well-glossed lips.

Charlie began drooling.

The loud, merciless bell rang to signal the end of lunch and Veruca began walking to the door like everyone else. She was the last thing Charlie saw before the cold white milk dribbled down into his eyes.

**A/N: Thanks for the read. Reviews are loved very much and I'll make sure to thank you if you'd be so kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guess what was on MTV yesterday ;)**

**Next Morning**

Posters for the dance were plastered all over the school. Charlie was staring at one while he waited for the door to be unlocked. His paper route basically the same way he took to get to school anyway so he was always the first to arrive.

The hearts on the poster seemed too cheerful for the bleakness of the cold November morning, especially to a boy whose coat wasn't fit to be a vomit rag.

A sudden noise startled Charlie and he turned to see the janitor. The janitor, a short little man that never spoke, looked at Charlie a few seconds too long before going back to blowing the leaves out of the parking lot gutters.

Charlie shook his head; sometimes he swore there was more than one of them.

**Seven Hours Later- Chemistry**

Charlie observed Veruca Salt as she tapped her freshly manicured nails against a desk top. They were two of the many students who weren't paying attention

Mrs. Aaron, who had been the chemistry teacher at Northbrook High School for twenty years, had announced a rather sudden decision to retire not long ago. The rumor was that she swore to retire after thirty years of teaching, but the plan changed after her first class with Violet and Mike. (The two had an ongoing argument about who was the smartest about everything under the sun and thus usually turned their classes into some time of trivia game.) So now Mrs. Aaron was going to leave right after Thanksgiving break was over. In most of the student's opinion the eacher didn't look like she'd miss them much. Which many of them felt mildly offended at…

"All right," she spoke up tiredly, "Please guys…Guys? Please calm down."

Apparently the teenagers figured they'd cut her a break because they actually shut up.

"Thank you," she mumbled, surprised, "All right, homework is due next Thursday. Oh! I found out the name of your new teacher. Let's see, oh, hear it is! Okay it's…Mr. Wonka. He'll be starting right after your break. I think you'll like him. He's a little strange maybe but quite intelligent. I think-"

The dismissal bell cut her off and within seconds the classroom was deserted.

**One Hour Later- Parking Lot**

"Veruca!"

Her face pinched when she heard Violet calling her name in the whiney manner that could only mean she was going to bitch about something for at least an hour.

"Yes Violet," she sighed, stopping in her tracks on the way to her limo.

"Can I get a ride home with you?"

"I suppose."

The two slid into the back and the driver sped off.

Thirty minutes later, after aimlessly driving around town, Violet was just beginning to wind down.

"And then, to just put a cherry on this whole day, Tammy said that my high kick was off. Off! Like she could ever do a good one to save her life-"

Veruca was looking at her nails (freshly manicured, don't forget) when she happened to glance out the window at a stoplight. Outside, on the sidewalk, a boy was waiting in the cold. It was either listen to Violet or check over the male, such a hard decision.

He was average height, very skinny, brown hair, and had a rather innocent expression on his face. The ragged clothes he wore could either mean he was very poor or had extremely bad taste in fashion. In normal circumstances Veruca wouldn't look twice at the kid (he had social outcast written all over him) but his face sparked something in her memory.

"Who is that," she asked Violet, not taking her eyes of the boy.

"Who?"

"Him. On the sidewalk, he's the kid Mike's always bullying isn't he?"

"Oh yeah. I know his last name's Bucket, no clue about the first."

"He's somewhat cute," Veruca murmured, deciding she rather liked his face.

The light finally changed to green and the car took off, leaving the boy behind.

"Are you and Jason over then," Violet asked as she fiddled with the limo controls.

Veruca was taken aback, "No! What are you talking about? I just told you I was thinking of taking him back to England when I go for Christmas!"

"Yeah but whenever you're getting tired of a guy you start checking others out."

"Would you mind telling me who I was supposedly checking out?"

"Oh my God," Violet huffed exasperatedly, "The guy at the stoplight. You said he was cute!"

"Just because Jason and I are together doesn't mean I don't notice other boys," Veruca snapped.

"Okay, okay. Jesus, calm down. It was just a question," Violet held up her hands in surrender.

She knew she shouldn't have been so defensive; but the truth was Veruca _was_ starting to wonder if her and her three-month boyfriend, Jason Perkinson, were over. He'd started to annoy the hell out of her and it was true she always did start looking at other guys once her relationships began to go stale. But she was determined to hold onto Jason until the basketball season was over, he definitely gave her image a healthy boost.

"Speaking of boys how are you and Alex?"

"Oh well, we kind of got into a fight," Violet admitted, slightly sheepish.

"Really, continue," Veruca urged, interested now.

"Mostly it's the same old stuff," Violet shrugged, "I'm too demanding, I'm too competitive, I spend too much time on competitions blah blah blah."

"You're right, it _is_ the same old stuff," Veruca agreed, bored once again.

"Even though…," Violet trailed off and Veruca noticed the spark in her eyes that old her she was angry.

"What?"

"He did have the balls to say that he thinks TeaVee and I have sexual tension," Violet said sullenly.

Veruca repressed the urge to giggle, "You mean he dragged Mike into it?"

"Yes," Violet growled, "He said I pay more attention to TeaVee then I do to him. Seriously. I almost punched him. Then he claimed ever since he started dating me he's had to put up with a ton more shit from Mike then he did before, like TeaVee was jealous or something. And he said he thinks we fight because we want an excuse to get in each other's faces and it pisses him off. I swear I almost dumped him right there! I really almost did only I need a date for the dance. But God, I never imagined he was such a giant _baby_."

"You don't think there's a chance he's right…?"

Whipping her head around Violet glared at Veruca, "Understand this Princess, I _do not_ have any feelings whatsoever for that bastard. We bot hate each other. We fight because we hate each other and I only talk about him because we hate each other. _We hate each other_. I don't know how many times I have to remind you of this before you get it through your head."

"Now look who needs to calm down," Veruca said quietly.

Violet chose not to answer and after sulking for a moment changed the subject instead.

**A/N: This chapter had already been written along with the first but I've actually written some newer stuff for it to. I'm really happy people seemed to like the story **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed- Y'MUST'U'B'SO'MEAN, The QAS, pjonerdgirl, Drama sapphire,** **beautifulXflowerXJo , Glorytommy , axela of azarath, SoulSurferfan116, anon, Doe Dagger, nessfan, Lady Eleanor Boleyn, nameless person, and TheLovelyMartian. You guys are the best! Also special thanks to all those who alerted or favorite the story!**

**Sorry for any grammar errors, I have a feeling this chapter is crawling with them.**

**New chapter will be up next week.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you would be so kind. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Days Later**

Augustus was blessedly alone in the commons when Veruca found him.

"Gloop," she called in her accented voice.

Augustus looked up, his previously cheerful mood beginning to drain. He knew Veruca well, as she ran in the same social circle as him, but that didn't mean he had to like her. The British Brat (as he was fond of calling her in his head) was the biggest snob he'd ever met. Unfortunately-

"Violet wants me to tell you that we need to have a crowning rehearsal done today after school in the gym," Veruca informed. Her tone made it obvious she wasn't pleased to be playing messenger.

The two foreigners were both royalty at the upcoming dance and had been paired together as first attendants. Augustus, who hadn't even wanted to run for royalty in the first place, had nearly vomited when he'd found out who his partner was.

"Today," he asked sullenly, "I had plans today."

"I'm sure whatever silly practice you have can be missed," the British girl said flippantly.

"It vasn't practice," Augustus protested, "It's-"

"Gloop do you _really_ want to change Violet's plans?"

The German paused thoughtfully, and then decided he valued his life.

"Today, in de gym," he confirmed unhappily.

"Right." With that Veruca turned and walked away, leaving Augustus to a few more minutes of enjoyable aloneness before someone else found him.

**One Day Later- Lunch**

"Crisis, crisis, crisis!"

Veruca stumbled back as Violet pounced on her.

"For God's sake, what?!"

"Lindsey's stupid grandma died," Violet exploded, "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't waste time with the dumb stuff. This dance is headed for disaster!"

Veruca looked at her blankly. "Lindsey…"

"My _assistant_," Violet snapped, her gum following, "For the _dance_. Who oversees the manual _labor_ while I make the _plans_ so I don't have to waste time. That _Lindsey_. Comprehend?"

"Oh yes, that Lindsey."

"What am I supposed to do? The dance is next Friday!"

"Did it ever occur to you to get a new assistant?"

Now it was Violet's turn to stare blankly before breaking out into a grin and blowing a happy gum bubble, "Veruca you're a genius!"

"I swear your schedule is stretching your brain into nonexistence," Veruca muttered. But Violet wasn't paying attention, she was already scanning the cafeteria looking for a victim. Aha…

**One Minute Later- Cafeteria**

Charlie moved past the drama table with his lunch tray and paused. He had come to the tricky part of his cafeteria trail, getting past Mike and his gang. Normally he managed to pass without incident (Mike preferred bullying him later in the lunch period) but one could never be too careful. As long as he merged with a crowd of people he would be back on his way to the nerd table and safe for a few precious minutes.

A good opportunity arose and Charlie began moving along with a group past Mike and his posse. The bullies were busy throwing food at each other and weren't looking up as the skinny boy passed by. Perfect.

But then-

"Hey!"

An eager hand grabbed his arm and yanked him to a stop. _Right in front of Mike's table._Charlie tensed and snuck a look; the loud greeting had caught the bullies attention. Shit. Mike's gaze flickered on him but then, strangely, focused on whoever was holding him hostage. And turning around he saw that person was non-other than Violet Beauregard.

Double shit.

The blonde girl was smiling widely at him, which made the English boy jump a little.

"Hi!"

"Uh…um…hi," Charlie answered weakly.

"Your name's Chuck right?"

Loud snickers broke out at the bully table.

"Er, Charlie actually."

"Oh my gosh, my mistake Charlie! So, how are you," Violet spoke very fast and never lost her enormous grin.

"F-fine thanks."

"Yeah no problem! So look I'm pretty sure you're not involved with any extracurriculars are you?"

"Any what?"

"Extracurriculars. Like clubs or teams?"

"Oh, um, no." As he spoke Charlie glanced over at the table. Most of the bullies had dumb smirks on their faces…except Mike. He sat there with is brow furrowed as he watched.

"Well you know I have this great idea! See I'm in charge of the dance coming up and since I'm soooo busy I usually have this assistant that helps me out, you know? Well my normal assistant just totally flaked out on me so now I really need a new one. And guess what? I think you'd be perfect!"

"What," Charlie took a step back.

"You'd be perfect as my new assistant! It'll be a great way to get involved and I'm sure you'll have a ton of fun!"

"Your assistant? Um, I dunno, I'm not really-"

Violet's smile hardened somewhat, "Everyone needs to do something at school. It's your duty as a student."

"Uh…"

The smile hardened further, "C'mon Charlie, it'll be fun."

"I don't think-"

Abruptly Violet changed tactics. Sticking out her bottom lip she looked at him through her lashes, "Oh please Charlie."

Charlie was surprised even further, "Well um…it's just…I don't think I'd be…good at it?"

"You're British right," Violet asked gently.

He nodded unsurely.

"Aren't British boys supposed to be gentlemen," Violet questioned, "I thought good manners came with the sexy accent."

Charlie could feel his cheeks heating up.

"The work isn't too hard. And it would really, really, really help me out," the pretty girl practically purred as she stepped forward, subtly invading his personal space.

"I-I-I," Charlie stammered as the girl placed a light hand on his arm.

"It would give us a chance to get to know each other," Violet said saucily as she began rubbing his arm, "We could become _good_ friends."

As Charlie looked away in embarrassment he suddenly remembered whose table he was standing in front of and who was watching Violet rub his arm. And all of a sudden it became very important that he get out of here _as soon as possible_.

"Yeah sure I'll do it," he said quickly.

"You will," even Violet was surprised.

"Yes, yes," Charlie said, panicked, "Anything."

"Oh thanks Charlie," Violet cried, "I'll Facebook you with the deets." The gum chewer threw her arms around the skinny boy's neck and kissed his cheek with a loud smack before hurrying off. Charlie gripped his lunch tray and quickly scurried to his own table. Once seated, he chanced a look over at the area he had just left.

Mike TeaVee was looking right at him, milk carton crushed angrily in his fist, murder in his eyes.

Triple shit.

**Next Wednesday- Hallway**

As Mike walked down the hallway at school the crowd automatically parted. It always did but even if he wasn't, well, _him_ the look on his face would have prompted it anyways. The whole school was on alert, had been since last week. Mr. TeaVee was in an absolutely nasty mood and nobody was safe.

On this particular afternoon Mike had ditched his usual cronies and was heading to the library to serve a detention for something he had already forgotten about. That was when he saw _them._

The boy's expression darkened even further at the sight of the table selling tickets for the dance; Bucket and Violet were sitting together. Violet was barking orders at Bucket to get her change while the boy tried handing out tickets.

Mike scowled.

Why the hell would Beauregard offer to become '_good_ friends' with _Bucket_, one of the most pathetic human beings Mike had ever met? The jocks she normally dated were bad enough (with brains approximately the size of a marble) but to just throw herself at that nerd… Did the bitch have any self-respect? Even though he hated Violet he could still admit to himself that he held in high regard. For Christ's sake their banter was one of the only things that made this stupid school mildly interesting. But the guys she chose to date never failed to piss him off. They were so worthless. Someone like her should be with someone like-

The bully viciously shook his head as his thoughts began taking a dangerous turn. Now wasn't the time to think about stuff like that. Now was the time to go make some people's life hell.

He walked up to the table, completely ignoring the sizeable line. Shoving aside the boy paying he looked straight down at Bucket, "Two tickets moron."

"Right, sure, yeah," Charlie quickly went to take two tickets out of the pile, until Violet clenched his hand and stopped his motion.

Mike glared at the touching hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Violet asked Mike.

He casually turned his eyes to his nemesis, "Feel free to correct me Beauregard but isn't this where I'm supposed to get tickets for the dance?"

"Yes," Violet answered, "So why are _you_ trying to get tickets?"

Mike sneered, "Because I'm going."

There was a collective gasp from the students behind him.

"To the dance," Violet questioned with disbelief all over her face.

"No, to the circus," Mike snorted, "That's not too far from what this shit will probably be."

"You can't go!"

"Actually," Mike reached forward and grabbed himself tickets, "I can."

Violet's face began turning pink with anger and the flush spread down her neck, and maybe even lower…

_(Do not look down her shirt. Do not look down her shirt.)_ Mike vaguely wondered if his own face was getting a red tint as he fought to keep his eyes on hers.

"Who are you taking," Violet asked swiftly.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I do idiot," the girl reached forward and tried to snatch the tickets back. Her hand brushed Mike's before he yanked it away, trying to ignore the goose bumps that erupted on his arm.

"Shayla Krueger if you need to know so bad."

"That _skank_," Violet spat, "I thought even someone like you could do better than her."

The bully's eyes gained a strange glint, "Are you jealous?"

"Get out of here," Violet screeched, pointing down the hall as though to direct him.

"Always a pleasure Beauregard," Mike drawled as he began to saunter away.

"You haven't paid for those tickets," Charlie called after him timidly.

Mike rolled his eyes, deciding the waste of space didn't deserve a response.

**A/N: Let's see, we have an angsty Augustus, a bitchy Veruca, a busy Violet, a doormat Charlie, and a jealous Mike. Oooo how interesting. Next chapter is the dance and let's just say there will be some drama. Some drama that will be the cause of detentions.**

**Enormous thank you to my reviewers- Klaine Electric, beautifulXflowerXJo, SoulSurferfan116, Guest #1, SereneHalcyon, Guest #2, The QAS, Guest #3. By the way Guest #3 the death threat made me smile! Also thanks to anyone who alerted or faved the story.**

**I leave for college next week (:O) but I'll try to have the fourth chapter up before I leave since I have a feeling I won't have as much time. **

**Reviews make me feel like I'm skipping in a field of rainbows, sunshine, and friendly bunny rabbits. Please leave one!**

**Little-Harlequin**


End file.
